when i get you alone
by treesofstarlight
Summary: kommissar congratulates beca on her win at worlds only to be interrupted. oneshot.


**A/N:** _thank you for the kind words on my last fic! seriously i love these guys so much. they practically write themselves. enjoy!_

She wasn't sure how it happened.

The high of such a substantial victory was residual as it turned out, refusing to shake even as Beca reached the greenroom to change out of her stage costume into her street clothes (she heard the Canadian team talking about a raging afterparty starting in only a handful of minutes), holding her emotions hostage in a vice grip of excitement and alarm. She was later than the rest of the Bellas; being the leader of the group, she was asked to participate in interviews with the few, seemingly unimportant news companies that elected to cover the competition. Insisting her teammates go and find the party without her, she was left alone; it didn't bother her, of course. It gave her time to really let the win sink in. They won _worlds._ They were, as far as the judges were concerned, the best a cappella team on the planet. Of course this probably wasn't the most amazing achievement by anyone else's standards, but after the hours of rehearsals and days of enduring aching, fatigued muscles, she couldn't be prouder; they _did it._ Smiling to herself, she has just finished removing her tank top when she heard a familiar accent sounding from the door, deep and sultry.

"Perhaps this is a bad time?"

Startled, Beca turned as she clutched the discarded garment against her nearly-bare chest, unable to form actual words and instead stammering in a (completely) embarrassing fashion. "Maybe." Was all that finally came out.

Despite her indecency, Kommissar strode in, her Das Sound Machine costume having been swapped for a tight black dress that showed off her slender frame perfectly, fishnet tights covering her slim legs. Her hair was in soft curls, one side pinned over her ear; she looked beautiful, and Beca tried desperately not to notice. "I just wanted to say congratulations."

The brunette paused for a moment, unsure of whether or not she was taunting.

"Really?" She couldn't help but feel like prey around Kommissar; as if she was the cat and Beca was the mouse. It didn't help that it was her nickname for her, either.

"Yes, really," she took a few more steps forward and Beca covered her chest shyly, her eyes finding a spot on the floor to stare at. "You did well. I was surprised."

"I mean, I hate to say I told you so." An awkward laugh sounded from her lips, and she cringed. "You guys were great. I mean, wow. You looked, uh— you looked really great. Not just you as an individual, but you as a group. Very synchronized. Not to say that you didn't look great yourself, because, well— I mean look at you, you're incredible."

Fuck. What the _hell_ was wrong with her?

A smirk pulled at Kommissar's mouth, and as she moved closer the height difference between the pair became hugely exaggerated. Beca didn't even have a moment to process what was happening before the blonde grabbed her waist, pulling her so their bodies were flush against each other as her lips came down against the smaller girl's, her tank top falling from her fist to the floor in the process.

Words couldn't describe the feeling that crashed in Beca's stomach; something between immediate desire, inferiority and confusion. Those latter two quickly faded though as Kommissar backed her against the wall, one hand drifting down to her thigh, pulling it slightly over her own leg, and Beca couldn't help the soft whimper that sounded at the back of her throat. This only encouraged the taller girl, her tongue gliding against Beca's own momentarily before she dipped her head, kissing and sucking lightly on the skin of her neck. For a moment, she worried what would happen when Jesse saw the marks that Kommissar was surely leaving, but when her hands travelled up Beca's back to graze her fingers over the clasp of her bra, she could think of nothing. A soft "fuck" escaped her lips, and she could feel Kommissar's soft exhale against her neck.

"Beca?"

Oh, _shit._

Beca leapt while the blonde remained infuriatingly calm, stepping back only slightly to reveal Chloe and Stacie standing in the doorway. Their mouths were dropped, and she felt herself painfully shy about her half-nakedness again. "What are you guys doing here?"

Kommissar simply smiled coyly. "Ah, Bellas. I was just congratulating your captain here on a job well done."

"Some kinda congratulations," Chloe said. Beca could sense the overwhelming snark in her voice, and felt her face grow hot as Stacie had to stifle her laughter. "Stacie forgot her makeup bag. Just need to grab it." The pair walked toward the edge of the room where the vanities were lined against the wall, retrieving the small pouch and immediately heading for the door.

"We'll, uh, leave you to it." Stacie added. With that, they had fled the room in a fit of confused giggles.

Kommissar turned toward Beca again, an infuriatingly sexy smirk on her mouth as she leaned close, steadying herself with a hand on the wall. "Oops." She whispered, pressing a kiss so fleeting against Beca's lips that she would have missed it if not for the goosebumps that instantly rose on her skin. And then she turned, striding out of the room and leaving Beca alone, her breath shallow and her heart hammering.

" _Fuck._ "


End file.
